


Pretty Boy

by servecobwebheadaches



Series: Kinky Prompts From Tumblr [5]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Makeup, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servecobwebheadaches/pseuds/servecobwebheadaches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cross-dressing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boy

Ryan nearly collapsed when he saw Brendon that night. No warning, he walked in the front door to be met with the sight of Brendon sitting on the kitchen counter, legs spread in a natural way.

Now, this wouldn’t be out of the ordinary at all if it weren’t for Brendon’s attire.

He wore a small and skimpy pink dress, dark red floral patterns covering it. The fabric was thin and soft, cut to be tight around his chest and waist, loose around his hips and thighs. It defined the dip of his waist, the curved shape of a small bra he was obviously wearing underneath, and the bulge of his cock between his legs. The fabric only covered halfway down his thighs, and was fairly low cut up top. It was short sleeved, covering his shoulders but revealing his tattoos, bright and colorful.

Ryan’s eyes trailed up his collarbones, his neck, to his face, where he was met with yet another pleasant surprise. Red lipstick had been applied to Brendon’s full lips, nothing too shiny, and it suited his pale face well. There was the faintest hint of rouge up his cheekbones, and finally black mascara and eyeliner around his eyes. It all defined his feminine features, defined them to be the center attention.

Ryan could hardly contain himself. Brendon didn’t say a word, instead smiling, closed-lipped, as Ryan came closer. The more Ryan looked at him, the more aroused he became, the more he wanted to touch. He was almost too in awe to do anything. Standing across the kitchen from Brendon, Ryan found his words. “Hey, pretty boy.”

“Hey,” Brendon replied, voice so sultry, so fitting for how he looked. “Like what you see? It’s all for you.”

Ryan wouldn’t be surprised if he passed out from how hard he was, just seeing Brendon. He was completely mesmerized, Brendon was completely mesmerizing. “Oh, hell,” was all Ryan could say.

“I’m all yours,” Brendon said, blinking rapidly.

“Stand up,” Ryan stammered out. Brendon obeyed, the dress falling down far enough to cover his upper thighs. It was so apparent how hard his cock was through fabric that soft, and Ryan didn’t know what it was about that which turned him on so much. Brendon’s ass looked amazing, filling out the back of the dress perfectly, and it was taking everything Ryan had to not grind against him just like that.

Brendon spun around, the dress flaring around him, and Ryan nearly came from the sight. Brendon was so pretty, Ryan couldn’t even think of another word to describe it. The back of his dress was laced up with strings of more soft fabric, which was what made it fit so perfectly. Ryan was tempted to claw those laces undone, dropping Brendon’s dress to the ground to see what was underneath there, but at the same time didn’t want him to ever take it off.

“You’re so fucking pretty,” Ryan said, awed.

“Do you want to fuck my pretty little ass? Because your pretty little boy would like that very much,” Brendon said, pulling the dress down his thighs, only to display his hard cock again.

“Yes, my pretty baby. Anything.” Ryan couldn’t even try to resist, hugging Brendon around the waist to bend him over the counter. He fumbled to get his pants down, cock already leaking. With the temptation right in front of him, he smoothed a hand over Brendon’s ass, feeling him through the dress.

“Just pull it up. I’m all ready for you,” Brendon said.

Ryan’s hands shook as he did so, revealing Brendon’s lace panties, frilly and pink. They matched the dress, the same colors. Ryan’s eyes rolled back in his head. With the way Brendon was bent over, and how hard his cock was, the head poked over the waistband of the panties, for Ryan to touch.

“Don’t take them off, please, the lace gets me so worked up,” Brendon said.

Every second seemed to bring something even more arousing to Ryan.

Ryan carefully pulled aside the panties to reveal Brendon’s hole, already stretched and wet, which meant Brendon had fingered himself since Ryan had left. “I’m all wet for you, baby,” Brendon said, and Ryan swore he would have came from those words if he didn’t grab on to Brendon’s hair. “Fuck me.”

With no further ado, Ryan pushed in.

“You’re gonna wreck all your pretty lace, if I fuck you like this,” Ryan said, already thrusting in hard.

“I have a lot more, it’s okay,” Brendon said, and that was it, that was all it took, the image of Brendon dressed up in panties again, it made Ryan come.

Brendon gasped in surprise, bucking into Ryan’s fingers around the head of his cock. He came all over the front of his dress and panties.

“Pretty little slut,” Ryan murmured.


End file.
